This invention has as an object the provision of a beehive composed of inexpensive material and an upper portion in dome form sized for mating engagement and support upon a lower portion and in which upper portion a queen bee is provided and in the lower portion there is an entrance mouth through which worker bees can take pollen to the queen bee in the upper portion but only upon passage through a screen which is sized for close passage of the worker bees into the dome structure so that pollen is scraped from them and falls through a fixed screen separating the lower porton into an upper chamber and a lower chamber, the upper chamber being part of the pathway to the queen bee and the lower chamber comprising a collection chamber into which the worker bee cannot enter because the screen which is fixed is of smaller mesh than will permit passage of the worker bees so that the collection drawer may be removed with the pollen on it from time to time which is collected as it falls from the worker bees legs.
It is another object of this invention to provide a beehive which provides for increased collection of pollen.
It is a general object of this invention to provide a device of the type described which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and is otherwise well adapted for the purpose for which it is intended.